jetixfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RRabbit42 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 04:20, July 12, 2016 (UTC) You ruined my pages!!!!!!!! I knew, you ruined my pages, god what are you doing here in Jetix wiki, i, Look, im sorry, im so sorry about moviepedia, my mistake, please forget me, and let me getting my own page back, please forget me, please. I cannot be blocked without real movie. Give me break rabbit, have you lost your mind! I did good idea for new movie for Jetix, What are you thinking? We did loosing future, and will never see the real again. : This is what I tried to warn you about. Having an idea about a Jetix movie is okay, and the fact that you apologized is good, but you're still being stubborn about this. You were given many chances to move your story over to fan fiction wikis where it was allowed. I even helped you move your story to one of them. You chose to ignore those chances and you got even more stubborn, and now you're going around to other wikis and adding your story as if it is the truth. : This is exactly what led those other people I told you about to change from a person who is adding their story into becoming a vandal. They did not stop after they were given the chance to do so. So far, you haven't stopped, either, and now I will do what I can to clean up the messes you are making. Your stories can stay on the Movie Fanon wiki and the other fan fiction wiki, but not here and not on any other wiki for a TV show that was on Jetix in the past. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) : NO!! I will not moving other fan fiction wiki, well i know someone can see this, Dylan, the new creator of Jetix, in DeviantArt! Stop Deleted all my pages! That enough, Stop! Just Stop Deleted Allready I'll maked the JetixRestored wikia Hey Rabbit, weird news, I current a new wikia call JetixRestored wikia, and i will not be the stubborn, i don't care with you, Dylan putting someplaces in Youtube, i will not gived and you never find the JetixRestored wikia, you wrong. Anyseens, i got idea for new television versions. I don't care with you.